


Good Intentions

by watermelonriddles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POSSIBLE CIVIL WAR SPOILERS - "There was no point in lying, Steve knew that. It was a fact that they did and pretending otherwise wouldn't change a thing." - One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> CIVIL WAR SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> So this is a continuation of the scene where Steve goes to check on Wanda in her room and he’s sitting on the bed with her, but BEFORE Vision comes into the room to announce Tony’s arrival.

“Hey, come here.”

Steve held his arm out and Wanda shuffled over until she was pressed against his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him a little more. They laid back gently onto the bed. Steve put his free arm behind his head like a pillow. Wanda turned on her side, rested her head on his shoulder, put one hand on his chest, and curled up against his side.  
  
“I’ve seen you work, remember?” he said. “I know you’re not the danger they think you are.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure.”  
  
“Hey, hey.” He brought his arm out from behind his head and placed his hand over hers. “Don’t, okay? What were you thinking when you lifted Rumlow up like that?”  
  
She twisted her head to look up at him. “That he was going to kill you and all those people.”  
  
“Exactly, good intentions.”  
  
“They fear me.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
There was no point in lying, Steve knew that. It was a fact that they did and pretending otherwise wouldn’t change a thing. She put her head down and hid against his side. He kissed the top of her head as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
They lay like that for a while. Wanda didn’t forget, or magically feel better about herself or the whole situation, but she did, for a split second, allow her mind to focus on something else.


End file.
